Perchance To Dream
by Ameron
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the Turtles were human, Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there this is my first ninja turtles fic, so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

Perchance to Dream

Summary: Just another night chasing foot ninja ended up being a night the turtles would

never forget. A simple accident gives them an opportunity they never

would've dreamed of, a chance to be human. It gives them a new perspective

on life and brings up a lot questions. New experiences brought on by a new

arrival in a town puts Leonardo in a position he could never have foreseen as

he faces a decision he never thought he'd have to make.

**Chapter 1**

It was just another rainy night in the city. April O'Neil, a tall slim brunette, sighed as she looked across at the window where the rain continued to beat down endlessly from where she was seated on her couch in her apartment above her antique store surrounded by newspaper clippings and articles she printed off the net, all fairly recent concerning the discovery of an ancient treasure that was surrounded in mystery.

It was discovered purely by accident but didn't appear to belong to any of the known civilizations of old and were covered in inscriptions that had never been seen before. It had caused a wave of excitement amongst historians, collectors and people like herself but what frustrated her the most was inspite of the numerous pieces she had found related to it they told her absolutely nothing. The only thing amongst the mass of gibberish that she found interesting was the piece that mentioned that some of the pieces found would be brought to New York so that historians at the university could study them before they were shipped off somewhere courtesy of some anonymous big shot billionaire.

She got off the couch and walked towards the window. The lack of information had begun to curb her initial excitement but she wasn't about to give up just yet.

She leant against the frame, the rain was really starting to get to her and it showed no sign of letting up. She was glad that Casey had decided to stay in that night, she glanced back at her boyfriend who had fallen asleep, papers scattered over his lap and on the floor. She smiled but her expression turned grim as she turned back to the window, she closed her eyes and prayed that her friends were alright.

* * *

It was just another rainy night in the city. Professor Carlton, a short, old, balding man dressed in an ugly grey suit, stood staring out at the window from his office at the university. He stood there staring at the rain beating against the window, his hands behind his back and all the lights save for the one on his desk were turned out.

Everything in his office was neatly put away in its place except for a dark brown box with yellow cyclical patterns all over it, which looked like a small treasure chest which sat on his desk. The dim light of the desk lamp cast an eerie aura around it.

A shiver ran through him even though the windows were closed. A moment later there was a movement in the shadows and three dark slim figures stepped out. The professor took no notice of them but continued to stare out the window. The one in the middle stepped forward and approached the desk and opened the box. The room was immediately filled with ghostly blue light. The figure closed the box and nodded to his companions and retreated into the shadows along with the box.

A few minutes later the professor sighed as he turned away from the window, he up his brief case and put the brown leather pouch that was left in place of the box inside adjusted his papers and closed the case. He put on his coat and hat then turning off the light he left.

* * *

It was just another rainy night in the city the rain poured down hard, thunder roared and lightning streaked across the sky. It was late but there were still plenty of people in the streets, cars honking and the light from coffee shops, night clubs and the few offices shone brightly in the night.

In a quieter and darker part of town crouched on a rooftop of an old apartment building hidden in the shadows was a tall muscular figure scanning the city with narrowed eyes unhindered by the rain. He appeared to be wearing some kind of mask and because of the rain the silhouette of a shell like thing on his back could be seen. Standing behind him was another similar figure with arms crossed occasionally making impatient noises. Behind them were two more, leaning against a water tank the other attempting to take shelter from the rain under it?

Leonardo turned quickly to silence Michelangelo who was continuously whining about the rain. He smiled slightly as turned to look out at the city once more, behind him he could hear Donatello trying to comfort Michelangelo with the help of meteorological statistics and Raphael make some rude remark.

Honestly they drove him crazy sometimes but he knew no matter how much they got on his nerves and force him to loose his temper he wouldn't trade them in for anything. They were his partners, his teammates, his friends, his brothers.

A sudden movement in the shadows caught his attention, drawing his katanas from behind his shell, he pointed in the distance.

"Over there"

Immediately Raphael drew his sais from his belt, Donatello whipped out his bo and Michelangelo pulled out his nunchucks.

"Let's go"

And the teenage mutant ninja turtles leaped out into the night.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, especially if you didn't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

The evil ninja master known to most as the Shredder sat in an ornate chair at the end of long hall somewhere in his secret headquarters, he wore armor consisting of blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands and shins along with a metal helmet with a trident-shaped ornament on top, and a metal mask that covers his face, leaving only his eyes visible.

Standing behind him to his right was a young woman with dark black hair dressed in ninja battle armor, his daughter Karai.

To his left was a man with vibrant red hair who wore glasses and a lab coat, in his hands he carried a container with the very much alive severed head of his idol Dr. Stockman.

On either side of the dimly lit hall were a hundred foot ninja, all dressed in black and armed, standing erect.

The Shredder leaned back into his chair entwining his fingers in front of his face as the doors at the other end opened and three foot ninja stepped inside the one in the centre carried a small brown chest. He placed the chest on a table and the three of them went down on one knee as a sign of respect for their leader.

"Well" said the Shredder in his cold voice.

A moment later a figure stepped out of the shadows dressed in a deep purple hooded cloak with a jeweled clasp and moved stealthily towards the table and opened the chest revealing an azure blue orb. The figure pushed back its hood revealing a woman with long purple hair wearing a thin silver headband. She turned towards the shredder and bowed.

"It is real"

"Then what are you waiting for" came the annoying voice of Dr. Stockman from his confinement. "get started already, we haven't got all day you know that is if you can do what you say you can"

"This is not a matter of your rudimentary field, what is it you call it?, science if I'm correct, no this is a matter of a much more superior art, one which requires utmost precision of time, place and tools, not to mention a capable hand"

"Are you suggesting tha…"

"Silence"

They both held back whatever it was they had to say and turned to face the Shredder who was looking at the girl as if giving her permission to speak. He bowed her head almost instantly.

"This is indeed the object we were looking for my lord, and the preparations for the ceremony have already begun, two nights from now when the moon will not rise it will time. As for the location I have almost completed comparing the maps of old with the layout of the city and shall have what we need by the next morning"

"Good, then I shall leave everything to you"

"There is one more thing my Lord"

"Then speak"

From within her cloak she drew out a rolled up piece of parchment, worn with age and held it out. Karai stepped forward and examined it before handing it to her father, it was sketch of an exquisite necklace studded with stones of different colors.

"I believe that this is what allows the evoker to gain control of the power and artifact my master did not possess, with it I am certain we shall succeed where he failed"

The Shredder nodded and handed the scroll back to Karai, who motioned to the three foot ninja before handing it to them along with the task of finding it.

Later that night, the red haired girl, Iredessa walked hurriedly along the dark corridors fidgeting with something beneath her cloak. She stopped short when she sensed a presence up ahead.

"Lady Karai" she bowed

"Is something the matter my Lady?" she asked when Karai continued to silently block her path

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Why do you ask? Surely you do not think your father would let me go ahead if he did not believe I could do so"

"Be that as it may, my father would not be happy if you were to fail"

"If I were to fail my Lady, I would be in no condition to face your father's displeasure. But I assume you did not come here to express concern about my future well being"

"If you are to succeed my father is to attain great power, but what may I ask do you get in return"

"That will remain between your father and me, if he does not wish to include you in this matter who am I to digress. Now if you will excuse me I have matter to attend"

With a sweep of her cloak she walked out of sight.

"I still don't trust her" Karai said to the ninja that had come up behind her.

* * *

Sorry about the wait, I had a couple of assignment to turn in and that took up a lot of my time. And I have exams coming up soon so I can't promise you a new chapter very soon but I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Looking out of the plane window a young girl sighed as she moved a few strands of her long blonde hair away from her amber colored eyes. It had been a long flight and they were finally nearing New York.

She couldn't believe her luck; she had just spent what seemed like a very long year at a private school in London and went it finally came to an end instead of spending a relaxing summer at home she was being sent to New York to spend the summer with her aunt and cousin.

She wasn't happy about it not in the least but her parents had seemed quite insistent that she go and though they gave her a multitude of reasons among them being that it would be a good learning experience for her she couldn't help but feel they were hiding something from her. Her brother with whom she rarely had too butt heads with and who was usually supportive of her choices seemed rather glad when she told him their parents were sending her to New York for the summer.

So after a week of arguing, persuading and compromises she found herself on a plane heading to New York to spend an entire summer with people she barely knew in a city she had never been in.

She leaned back in her seat as the plane made its final descent. The least she could do was make the most of it.

* * *

Mrs. Kayla Winslow sat her desk in the office at her penthouse apartment. She was a strong eloquent woman with dark brown hair that she usually kept piled elegantly at the nape of her neck.

She was going through some notes on a recent project her company had undertaken. Scattered across her desk were several sheets of catalogued items along with descriptions and names of people in whose care it was entrusted

"Come in" she answered to the knock on her door. A young girl with brown hair with blonde streaks wearing a purple suit with a white shirt came in carrying a stack of files.

"Mz. Winslow it's almost time for your meeting with Mr. Keifer"

"Yes, thank you Talia"

She shut the file and stood buttoning her beige blazer as she walked towards the door.

"Any news?"

"No ma'm I wasn't able to get in touch with Professor Carlton, I'll try again later"

"That's fine you can do it tomorrow it probably requires more time than we anticipated"

"Yes ma'm"

"An is there any progress with identifying the missing items" she asked as the two of them entered the elevator

"There haven't been any reports as of yet but I'll check with Mr. Lansing as soon as we get to the office."

They rode the rest of the way down in silence. They were just about to enters the car when she stopped

"And abut the other thing…"

"Already taken care of"

She nodded and slid inside and Talia shut the door before taking her seat beside the driver before the car sped off down the busy streets of New York.

* * *

April O'Neil sighed as she carefully placed an antique silver necklace in a cushion lined box. She had spent most of the morning sorting through antique jewelry getting them ready for display in the shop and she was just about ready to call it a day.

She took the set she was finished and found a nice place for it in the store front. When she came back she sat at her desk and let out another sigh as she looked at the boxes laying out next to hr, she couldn't understand how she had let these pile up it was as if they had been lying in the store for years and she didn't even know about them.

She picked up the box that was now empty and moved it to the corner and bent down to open another one when she noticed a dark blue velvet case hidden behind one of the boxes. She picked it up and examined it, it was worn with age but still looked elegant. She carefully opened it and gasped as she pulled out a beautiful necklace. The necklace itself was thin silver, the pendant was intricately wound silver bands around a deep blue stone. It was mesmerizing but she couldn't place it, she couldn't remember seeing it on any of her travels.

Still in a daze she placed in a display case and continued to stare at it till the ringing of a bell announced the arrival of a customer. She shook her head slightly and putting a smile on her face went to attend to her customer.

* * *

Sorry about the wait, but I'm done with exams and stuff now so the next few chapters should be along shortly. Also I'm sorry if it didn't turn out to well I kinda rushed it but the others will definitely be better.

Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Michelangelo rubbed his eyes as he made his slowly made his way out of his room in an attempt to get breakfast. The night before had been at least in his opinion totally exhausting what with foot ninja, purple haired witches and the shredder himself how could it not be.

He stumbled out and stood near the railing and found the rest of his family already awake even April and Casey had dropped in. He was about to say something when he noticed their grim expressions which matched master Splinter's who was surprisingly seated at the table along with the other two when he usually was off mediating at this time. He looked around the room but couldn't see his brothers anywhere instead he noticed three strangers he was petty sure he had never seen before.

One was a black haired boy, tall and broad shouldered pacing behind the table. He was dressed in jeans, sneakers and a white T-shirt under an unbuttoned blue shirt. Slouched on their couch flipping through channels was a red- haired boy around the same size as the other one but he couldn't quite tell dressed in a red T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Finally working away at Donny's computer was a sandy haired boy who had a leaner build wearing glasses, beige pants, a long purple shirt and sneakers.

"Uh…guys…like what's going on?" he asked

Everyone looked up at the same time. April determinedly looked back down again.

"Uh… Mikey maybe you should go put some clothes on"

"But why…?"

He stared into the storm blue eyes of the black haired boy there was something familiar about him and his voce…

"Leo?"

"Yeah Mike but could you please" he said uncomfortably turning his head away slightly while the other two boys and Casey who were also looking away couldn't help but snigger.

Michelangelo looked down at his feet and his eyes went wide, he examined his hands and ran back into his room where he found a pair of boxers, cargo quarters, an orange T-shirt, sneakers and a hat laid aside for him. He quickly through on the clothes and raced to the nearest puddle of water to check his reflection. Staring back at him was not the green mutant turtle he had expected but a blonde haired baby blue eyed boy.

"What's going on?" he asked as he rejoined his family.

"No clue bro" said the red haired boy as he turned of the T.V and jumped over the couch and joined the others by the table.

"Woke up this morning and looked like this"

"Raph?'

"In the flesh, literally"

He looked over at the sandy haired boy.

"Donny?"

"Present"

"Now I'm really confused"

"As are we my son, come sit and eat it will make you feel better"

"Oh yeah breakfast that's why I came out here in the first place"

"So let me get this straight" said April as Michelangelo hoped abut fixing himself breakfast.

"You fought the Shredder and his goon last night"

"We didn't exactly fight the Shredder he left after ordering the foot clan to kill us" Leonardo pointed out

"Okay so you fought the foot clan last night as turtles" she continued as Donatello joined the group and Michelangelo proceeded to stuff his mouth with his latest concoction. The three of them nodded

"When they ran away after getting their butts kicked you were still turtles" Put in Casey and they nodded again

"Came home and went to bed as turtles" said April and they nodded yet again

"And woke up this morning as humans"

"That about sums it up" said Leo

"And you have no idea how this happened?" asked Casey

"Not a clue" answered Raphael

"Cool but weird but still cool"

"We need to find out what happened and figure out a way to reverse it" said Donatello

"Maybe like your mutations somehow reversed" suggested Casey

"Then we would have turned back into turtles" explained Leonardo

"Oh…yeah"

"Perhaps we could come to a conclusion if we were to recount the events of last night"

"That could work. Alright guys spill, tell us everything that happened last night don't leave out anything"

* * *

There it is chapter 4. I hope you like what the turtles look like.

How they turned human will be explained in the next chapter.

Please Review and let me know what you think


End file.
